Not Funny
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jokes are funny, Swallowing the Leviathan and 'dying' are not. Least to say Michael and Lucifer aren't amused at their younger brothers actions.


**So I have been thinking about this for days and secretly debating on putting it up or not, in the end I figured I would.. Anyway I'm kind of mixing the episodes up a little for this fic. We are going to pretend that Lucifer 'killed' (cause lets be honest Gabriel can't be dead for reals) before Changing Channels. And Cas did the swallowing and carving before Changing Channels.**

**And that's all I'm saying about this fic in the Authors Note! hope you like it!**

* * *

"I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins. I just want it to be over"

Sam almost felt bad for him, Dean is kind of a tricky one to read at the best of times, but the pain on Sam's face at the pure pain in the archangel/tricksters voice. Sam and Dean had only been brothers for a good 30 something years, but Gabriel and the two he was talking about, they had been brothers since before Earth was even a thought on Gods mind. It was in that moment that the youngest Winchester realized, they didn't know these angels like they had originally thought they had.

Gabriel glared at them through the ring of holy fire and the thought 'If looks could kill' fit the situation perfectly. Dean looked like he was about to say something witty and not well planned out when he shut his mouth.

"Weren't you dead?"

Both gazes turned to look at the previously silent giant that was Sam Winchester. Dean gave him this look that clearly asked 'what the hell' for interrupting him and Gabriel simply smirked at him.

"Looks like I didn't learn all my tricks from dear old Luci did I?"

"No. You didn't. You learned some from me too brother"

All three persons spun around at the voice. A young man with black hair that Dean seemingly recognized stood beside the same blonde that contained Lucifer. Gabriel gave a silent gulp before turning completely, trying and probably failing to keep his cocky 'I don't give two shits' manner about himself. But the looks he was getting from the two dissipated any retort he had on his tongue. Sam and Dean seemingly fell into the background as Lucifer strode forward with a hard look and said something in a different language. Gabriel responded with an oddly shaky voice.

The two Hunters/destined vessels watched as the Devil all but grabbed the younger archangel by the ear and hauled him over his lap.

"What! No! You can't do this now! Not in front of those two mutton heads! OW!"

Lucifer all but ignored him as he rained smacks onto the bottom of his pants. It surprised the Winchesters further when the once so cocky trickster now named archangel yelped and squirmed over his lap, but was held still by the hand on the small of his back. Gabriel's please fell on deaf ears as Lucifer muttered something along the lines of 'scared me to death' and 'though I actually killed you'. They hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about but guessed it had something to do with what had went down at the Elysian Hotel a couple months back.

"Gabriel bring Castiel back. He can't get out of punishment either, you both have been out of line for to long"

Gabriel looked up with tear brimmed eyes at Michael.

"What ow did ow he ow do ow"

A harder smack was his answer and Gabriel quickly snapped his fingers. Castiel appeared disheveled but other wise fine. Before Dean or Sam could respond Michael was standing in front of them and pushed two fingers into their foreheads. With a 'This is none of your concern' they were gone. Castiel tried to follow after them but found himself being suppressed. The young seraph looked at the now bare butted and not caring who saw him sobbing Gabriel as his cried continued to fall on Lucifer's deaf ears.

"Castiel come over here."

He looked up at Michael who was waving at him to come. In that moment h knew he should have realized that word would travel about his current going-ons. He should have known that someone would tell the oldest about Purgatory and the Leviathan.

"Castiel I'm not going to tell you again"

Slowly but surely the seraph made his way towards the waiting archangel. Michael gently helped him over his lap and didn't waste time in raining his bottom with stinging smacks. By the time both finished they had lap fulls of sobbing little angel brothers. Lucifer gathered Gabriel up and held onto him as tight as he could. While Michael cuddle Castiel like they had when he was still a small fledgling. He gently unbuttoned the dress shirt that the seraph wore and took a concerned look at the scaring over banishing sigil he had carved into his chest.

"Never again Castiel do you understand me? Never again"

Castiel nodded silently and Michael placed a hand over the red marks. Surely enough they slowly disappeared until not even a scar was left over. Meanwhile, Lucifer rocked Gabriel in his arms and muttered into his drown hair.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again little brother"

Jokes are funny. Swallowing Leviathans and 'dying' are not.

* * *

**So its kind of different... Hope you liked it still!**


End file.
